te quiero ¿como una hermana?
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: -kenshin necesita como jamás penso que podría necesitar a alguien a kaoru y nada le importa más que verla bien. Pero a la vez nada le haría más feliz que saberla suya, su nombre es sinónimo de todo lo bueno que le ha pasado y todo lo que quiere en su futuro
1. Chapter 1

Te quiero ¿Cómo una hermana?

Capítulo I: **Los sueños**

Autor: Emilia Tsukino

**Nota de la autora**: es mi primer fanfiction, be kind with me

Kenshin Himura como era su costumbre de casi todos los días desde que comenzó a vivir en el doyo Kamilla se encontraba limpiando y ordenando el lugar. Según Él es una de las formas de demostrar su gratitud y agradecimiento a la dueña del recinto por dejarlo permanecer allí.

No solo se ocupa de la limpieza y el orden del lugar también lava la ropa, realiza las compras del mercado necesarias para preparar la comida para los habitantes del doyo y algunos invitados ocasiónales como Sanosuke Sagara (bueno él no se puede calificar que él come allí "ocasionalmente" lo hace casi todos los días) Además también se ocupaba de cocinar porque aunque Kaoru era una excelente maestra de kendo en el estilo Kamilla Kashin era una pésima cocinera incapaz si quiera de consumir lo que ella misma preparaba.

Como bono adicional el pelirrojo siempre velaba por la protección y seguridad de Kaoru igual que lo haría un hermano mayor a su hermanita más pequeña. Era consciente de que como ha vivido sola desde que su padre el Sensei Kamilla murió en la guerra y ella quedo sola tuvo que dar siempre una imagen de fortaleza (confundida por algunos como dureza) y valentía pero él sabía que en el fondo era una joven sensible, frágil, piadosa, justa e inocente.

El ser más puro que había conocido en sus 29 años de vida 10 de los mismos había como vagabundo intentado expiar sus culpas por todas las asesinatos que había ocasionado con su espada como el terrible Battusai el destajador ahora trataba de defender a los débiles con su espada de filo invertido con la promesa de no volver a matar a nadie .El hecho principal es que aunque ella conocía perfectamente el pasado sangriento de este ex Hitokiri lo aceptaba y lo dejaba vivir en su casa. Y por esa razón el siempre había sentido una profunda gratitud con ella.

Pero de un tiempo para acá sus deseos de amistad y hermandad por la joven kendoka pelinegra habían comenzado a cambiar pues cada noche sin que conscientemente pudiera evitarlo ella era la protagonista de loa sueños muy sensuales y "estimulantes" (nota de la autora: creo que entendieron la idea)

Esa era la razón por la cual últimamente su trato con ella se había vuelto un poco frio y distante. Además evitando a toda costa estar a solas. Se sentía como el ser más impuro y desvergonzado del mundo por tener pensamientos aunque fueran inconscientes por Kaoru.

Hasta había pensado en irse del doyo Kamilla y volver a su vida de rurouni pero prefería contener sus nuevos "incestuosos deseos" que sobrellevar el martirio de no poder verla.

Al terminar de limpiar el doyo procedió a preparar la cena la cual yahico fue el único en probar no porque tuviera mal sabor si no porque dos de las tres personas sentadas a la mesa estaban inapetentes .Kenshin atormentándose al considerarse una persona con instintos bajos y sucios

Mientras que la kendoka tampoco probó bocado al mirar la cara de preocupación que tenía el pelirrojo que ya llevaba varios días así. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría pero como yahico estaba presente prefirió no hacerlo y esperar a que estuvieran solos para conversar (si supiera que era lo que ex rurouni quería evitar lo mas posible)

Después de la cena kenshin retiro a su habitación Yahico sorpresivamente decidió ir a casa de Sanosuke a resolver un problema que según el "solo un hombre con experiencia en la vida podía entender" (nota de la autora: algo relacionado con una apuesta). Kaoru pensó en aprovechar la situación .La pelinegra con la intensión de hablar con el ex hittokiri toco la puerta su cuarto.

Pero al sentir que Kaoru era la que estaba intentando conversar "a solas" con él se hizo pasar por dormido y no le abrió la puerta. La joven kendoka luego de llamar a la puerta del cuarto de kenshin varias veces y no conseguir respuesta finalmente un tanto decepcionada asumiendo que El pelirrojo estaría profundamente dormido y por eso no respondió se retiró a su habitación.

Kenshin en su futón no paraba de dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño y temiendo que si lo conseguía los sueños que tanto le gustaban y a la vez temía tener (nota de la autora: finalmente ¡es un hombre!)

Cuando Morfeo gano la batalla y se quedó dormido sus temores y anelos si hicieron realidad. Soñó que despertaba y alguien entraba a su habitación. Era una hermosa y joven pelinegra la cual vestía una yukata rosada, al verla kenshin intento guardar la compostura y le pregunto:

" _Kaoru dono es muy tarde es muy tarde para que usted aun este levantada si tiene algo que hablar conmigo mañana estaré a su total disposición"_

A lo que ella respondió acercándose muy sensualmente a su futon:

"_yo quiero resolver cierto asunto contigo pero sigues teniendo miedo de asumir que te gusto y que hay una tensión entre ambos" _

Kaoru tomo su cara acerco sus labios a los de ella y antes de besarlo con toda su pasión le dijo:

"_Esto es para que cuando me veas mañana tengas más valor de hablar abiertamente de tus sentimientos"_

El beso fue tan intenso que en el punto donde se desbordaba la pasión sin aparente control de ambos los ojos del apacible rurouni de un tranquilo violeta a un peligroso ámbar. Eso significaba que Battusai estaba despertando y queriendo tomar el control de la situación. Pero justo en ese momento kenshin despertó completamente bañado en sudor y con cierta parte anatomía masculina bastante afectada y muy intranquilo.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora Emilia Tsukino

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a las personas que tomaron parte de su tiempo en leer mi primer fan fiction. Sé que tiene muchos errores, y no me molesta que me los digan, más bien para mí es un incentivo a seguir mejorando cada día más.

Les confesare algo, cuando era niña soñaba con ser escritora, y esto es lo más parecido a cumplir mi sueño. (Bueno también escribo en mi diario) Disfruten de mi humilde capitulo, y por favor después de leerlo díganme lo que piensan ¿sí?

Capitulo II: **El monje **

Luego de este acontecimiento, el cual continúo ocurriendo durante más de dos semanas kenshin decidió hacer lo que su sensei le exigía para despejar su mente (nota de la autora: y de paso castigarlo) iría a una cascada cuya agua estuviera casi helada a meditar y as isa "los pensamientos impuros que ahora por las noches lo acosaban sobre Kaoru dono, aunque en el fondo los disfrutaba sabía que están mal"

Sabia de un templo no muy lejos del doyo kamiya donde tenían una cascada donde los monjes usualmente meditaban, y después de pedir su permiso, totalmente desnudo en las heladas aguas de esa cascada se sumergió en ella y trato de purificar su mente.

Pero fue inútil. Mientras trataba de aceptar el hecho de que solo debía ver a la joven y hermosa kendoka pelinegra como una hermana menor, alguien que debía proteger sobre todo del pasado sangriento del cual fue el protagonista, más una voz en su interior le decía:

"_Hasta que no le reveles tus verdaderos sentimientos los sueños que te acosan cada noche no cesaran, sabes que la deseas no solo como una hermana "_

Estuvo en las frías aguas de la cascada librando una lucha interna entre lo que su lealtad y razón le dictaban y lo que sus emociones y anelos deseaba por más de 2 horas. Al ver esto un anciano monje de unos 70 años de aquel templo al pelirrojo y le pregunto:

"_¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"_

A lo que kenshin respondió:

"_En estos momentos nadie puede ayudarme, tengo pensamientos egoístas e insanos que solo yo puedo purificar" _

_Monje: ¿Por qué lo dices?_

Kenshin decidió confiar en el monje y contarle su pesar

_Kenshin: "Durante mi pasado hace más de 15 años fui un hombre desalmado, que asesinaba hombres, mujeres, y niños sin pensar en las consecuencias, cause mucho dolor y pena. Es por esto que siento que no merezco ser feliz. Debo pagar eternamente por mis pecados cometidos defendiendo a los demás sobre todo a los indefensos, y más débiles sin esperar nada .Por medio de mi espada sin matar a nadie._

_Por todo lo que he contado no puedo arrastrar a una mujer a la vida de arrepentimiento y expiación de mis pecados que me he autoimpuesto llevar, para que mis culpas sean menos monstruosas"_

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron de un carmín tan intenso como su cabello cuando le conto al monje la otra parte de la historia.

"_Además cada noche desde hace varias semanas cada vez que voy a dormir tengo donde la mujer que es más importante para mí que respirar me pide, me suplica, que le confiese lo que realmente siento por ella de una forma …..muy provocativa….¿usted entiende? _" (nota de la autora: hablar de estas cosas a kenshin le cuesta mucho)

Monje_: aunque no lo creas entiendo la doble pena por la que pasa tu corazón. Por un lado no quieres arrastrar a la mujer que amas a la vida de hitokiri que tuviste hace tiempo y la segunda te sientes impuro al reflejar por las noches los deseos carnales que no manifiestas de día._

Kenshin: _usted está en lo cierto me siento indigno de esa mujer es demasiado pura, buena, bella, gentil e inocente para un hombre con mi pasado _

Monje:" _Tu lo dijiste "PASADO" el Battusai el destajador murió en kyoto hace 10 años"._

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido que el monje conociera esa información y sobre todo su antigua identidad más sin embargo el monje siguió hablando

"_Al final de la era Tokugawa y comienzos de la era Meiji estaba en el templo de Enryaku-ji en Kyoto, vi como las calles de la ciudad se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre derramada. Yo mismo para salvar mi vida me escondí en las montañas por 3 años. Cuando regrese decidí establecerme en Tokio al ver el templo donde habitaba completamente destruido." _

Mientras el anciano proseguía con su relato Kenshin recordó con horror que durante un enfrentamiento con unos rebeldes leales a los Tokugawa protagonizo una sangrienta pelea dentro de ese mismo templo donde muchos mojes murieron al intentar detener la batalla. Sí bien no era el responsable directo de esas muertes, no hizo nada para evitarlas.

El monje adivino los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del ex hitokiri

"_Te perdono por haber sido el responsable indirecto de la muerte de muchos de mis hermanos, gracias a Buda estoy vivo y sé que no es para guardar rencor o resentimiento en mi corazón, si no para tratar de ser feliz y vivir en armonía con mis semejantes, aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus acciones"_.

El anciano monje continúo "_debes perdonarte a ti mismo por los hechos que cometiste antes, intenta comenzar de nuevo. En la vida hasta la persona más santa comete errores lo importante es arrepentirse sinceramente y estar dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias pero esto no significa que esa persona no es digna de felicidad "_

"_Solo hay un camino posible, confiésale tus sentimientos a la mujer que amas así tu corazón y mente estarán en paz y aunque te rechace al menos te habrás librado de un gran peso y tu alma al fin descansara además te aseguro que esos sueños no volverán a perturbarte" _

4


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: La confesión

Kenshin salió de la cascada, se vistió, y bajo del templo .Compro un ramo de jazmines (las flores favoritas de Kaoru) y armado de valor por las palabras el viejo monje fue directo al dojo kamiya con la firme intención de hablar con la linda kendoka de sus sueños y revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos

Kaoru estaba en su cuarto probándose el nuevo kimono que había comprado especialmente para el festival de primavera que era dentro de una semana. Cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta rápidamente guardo en su armario la bella nueva prenda y se colocó su kimono habitual. Luego de esto le dijo a quien estaba tocando que podía pasar.

Era kenshin el cual había escondido el ramo de jazmines que le había comprado en su gi (si una vez escondió un nabo un ramo de flores no era problema)

Kenshin: "_Kaoru–dono usted siempre ha sido muy amable con Sessha me ha brindado más que un techo donde cobijarme si no un hogar, una familia, con amigos que se han convertido con el tiempo en mis hermanos. Además siempre ha aceptado mi pasado y eso me ha dado mucha dicha, más de la que pueda imaginar." _

Mientras kenshin pronunciaba estas palabras Kaoru temió que nuevamente estuviera despidiéndose de ella como esa triste noche hace unos meses cuando pronunciando palabras similares y después de abrazarla se fue a pelear a Kyoto. El pánico que sintió esa vez volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Kenshin prosiguió:

"_desde que la conoci mi corazón ha vuelto a sentir calma que hace años no tenia y ….._

"_¿y que kenshin?" _dijo Kaoru exasperada y molesta.

Kaoru:_ "si intentas decirme que estas muy agradecido conmigo por lo que he hecho por ti, no tienes que preocuparte eso ya lo sé, también sé que soy como una hermana menor para ti que has llegado a estimar mucho ¿dime si me equivoco? _Pregunto Kaoru con una rabia mezclada con tristeza reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos azules, que asusto al pelirrojo.

Kenshin: "Kaoru_-dono, usted está demasiado nerviosa para que tengamos esta conversación .Solo le diré que no está completamente en lo cierto"._

Después de decir esto salió del cuarto de la pelinegra. Saco el bello ramo de jazmines que le había comprado a ella y lo puso en un jarrón en el pequeño altar que kaouro le hizo a su padre.

Luego de esto se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena recriminándose por no haber tenido la valentía de declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En eso Megumi toco la puerta del dojo buscando hablar con Sanosuke que le debía dinero y como no lo encontró ni en su casa, ni en el Akabeko pensó que estaría allí.

Kaoru abrió la puerta y como seguía molesta por la conversación que tuvo con un ex vagabundo pelirrojo COBARDE (nota de la autora: aunque kenshin es mi personaje de anime favorito no se puede negar lo inseguro sentimentalmente hablando que puede ser) Por esta razón Kaoru se comportó un tanto ruda:

Kaoru: "_SI QUIERES HABLAR CON KENSHIN ESTA EN LA COCINA"_

Megumi_: "No vengo a hablar con ken aunque él siempre es tan amable conmigo y es un gusto para mí verlo (_nota de la autora: lo dijo con toda la intensión de hacer enojar a Kaoru fingiendo un interés en ken_). Vine buscando al baka de Sanosuke el muy cabeza de pollo me debe dinero y lo necesito para comprarme un kimono nuevo para el festival de primavera para el cual faltan 7 días"_

Kaoru_: entonces estás pensando ir¿ y quien te acompañara? _

Megumi: "_bueno aunque no me lo ha pedido aún estoy segura que ken me invitara a ir con él y si no yo misma lo invitare es lo bueno de ser una mujer _**ADULTA** _jajajajaaja"._

Dijo todo esto mirando a la kendoka de arriba abajo, y si Kaoru hubiera tenido su bokken con ella la Dra. Kitsune hubiera salido seriamente lastimada

Mientras todo esto ocurría kenshin desde la cocina escuchaba toda la discusión entre Megumi y Kaoru con mucho interés (tanto que casi se le queman las onigiris que estaba preparando).

Megumi: "_tu seguramente no iras ¿verdad? Nadie te invito seguramente te invito jajajajaaja". _

Con la cara completamente roja de la rabia la kendoka le grito

Kaoru: "_Claro que iré ya me compre un kimono precioso y sobre quien me acompañara será un antiguo estudiante de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin se llama Makoto Hyuga lo volví a ver hace una cuantas semanas mientras realizaba unas compras (mintió) y ayer me pidió ir con él_".

Megumi: "_no te creo solo me lo dices esto para no quedar como una perdedora"_

_Kaoru: "no me importa si no me crees Dra. Kitsune ya que sano no está te agradecería que te fueras" _

Kenshin en la cocina al escuchar toda la conversación, desde lo del próximo festival, hasta lo del supuesto acompañante de Kaoru, se afligió mucho y pensó que seguramente por esa razón al intentar hablar con ella, la bella pelinegra presintió que le manifestaría sus sentimientos y por eso riño con el .

Después de terminar sus labores del hogar se dirigió al consultorio del Dr. Gensay para hablar con Megumi y proponerle algo.

Kenshin: "Megumi_-dono pronto será el festival de primavera y sería un honor para mi que usted aceptara mi humilde compañía me acompañara a este evento"_

La dr kitsune no se lo podía creer le había dicho a la chiquilla kendoka iría con kenshin pero solo fue por molestarla no porque realmente pensara que el chico realmente la llegara a invitar

Kenshin: "disculpe Megumi –dono, me gustaría conocer su respuesta ¿o necesita tiempo para pensarlo?

Megumi: "_nada me haría más feliz ken pero estaba segura de que invitarías a Kaoru. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo de un tiempo para aca he notado que tu interés por la chiquilla ha aumentado ¿o me equivoco? "_

Kenshin: _Kaoru –dono es como ella misma me confirmo parte de la nueva familia que tengo aquí en Tokio, es un ser importante para mí, no le niego que pensé en invitarla pero luego me entere que ya tiene un acompañante para ese evento" _Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y resignación lo cual Megumi noto

_Megumi: "mi querido ken no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie y aunque no te puedo negar que eres un hombre muy atractivo _(por el comentario ken se puso rojo como tomate) _tengo que declinar tu oferta"_

_Kenshin "¿es que usted ya tiene pareja?_

_Megumi: "no la tengo aun pero sé que encontrare a alguien que me invite porque quiera disfrutar de mi compañía y no por querer darle celos a alguien, sé que Kaoru también ira en compañía de un antiguo estudiante llamado Makoto Hyuga, me lo dijo esta mañana y sé que tú lo sabes porque nos oíste hablar desde la cocina" (Ken_ no pudo disimular su molestia al escuchar ese nombre) _¿cierto ken?"_

_Kenshin: Megumi-dono, usted está en lo cierto y le pido disculpas por haberla querido implicar en mi pequeño plan para tratar de darle celos a Kaoru –dono. Lamento haberla molestado _

La doctora pelinegra le dio la espalda mientras simulaba que arreglaba unos frascos del estante de medicinas, y le dijo

Megumi: "_tranquilo ken, cuando te decidas por mí, una mujer de verdad y no por una chiquilla, aceptare tu propuesta y más, pero yo no soy como cierta kendoka tonta que esperaría por ti el resto de su vida. Además realmente creo que Kaoru piense ir con otro, pienso que solo me lo dijo por no quedar mal. Ken si no tienes nada más que decirme te agradecería que te marches tengo muchos pacientes _que atender"

El pelirrojo estaba realmente confundido por el rechazo de Megumi, siempre pensó que él no le era indiferente. Pero se alegró al pensar que lo del acompañante de la kendoka dueña de su corazón podría ser mentira, de acuerdo con la intuición de la Dra.

Kenshin camino por las calles de Tokio pensando que haría ahora ¿se arriesgaría a ir solo y ver a Kaoru con otro? O ¿se quedaría en casa intentando olvidar todo aquello? Además no tenía la ropa adecuada para presentarse en dicho evento solo tenía su hakama blanca (bastante remendada) y su gi rojo como su cabello (también muy gastado por el uso).

En eso se encontró con unos gendarmes que le comunicaron que el jefe de la policía deseaba hablar con el que por favor los acompañara. El hizo lo propio pensando que seguramente lo buscaba para pedirle ayuda en algún caso.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del mayor de la policía este hablo y le dijo

Jefe de policía: _Himura usted nos ha sido de mucha utilidad no solo ayudándonos a resolver crisis mayores, como lo de shishio en kyoto ,si no también han resolver casos menores, y hasta los momentos no lo hemos recompensado_

Kenshin: "_usted sabe que mi intención es la de ayudar a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio" _

_Jefe de policía : "pero lo mereces, no solo te ofrezco esta recompensa de 80 yenes sino que también tienes la opción de trabajar aquí como consultor y ayudante en la resolución de situaciones peligrosas ¿Qué me dice Himura, acepta?"_

Kenshin pensó que con ese dinero podría solucionar parte de sus problemas. Compraria ropa nueva y un lindo regalo para Kaoru. Ademas con el trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo dejaría de ser una carga para la kendoka pelinegra, pues ahora tendría la posibilidad de aportar monetariamente al mantenimiento del dojo Kamiya .Asi que después de considera todos estos factores respondio afirmativamente a la proposición del jefe de policía

El Mayor de la policía le entrego los 80 yenes y le dijo

Jefe de policía:_ "El trabajo de ayudante y consultor que le estamos ofreciendo no tiene horario fijo lo iremos a buscar solo cuando sus servicios sean requeridos"_

Al salir de la oficina del jefe se dirijio a la primera tienda de ropa para caballeros que vio y se compro por sugerencia de la vendedora una hakama blanca y un elegante gi violeta en combinación perfecta con sus ojos (nota de la autora: suspiro profundo)

_Luego entro en una joyería un compro un regalo para kaoru _

_Continuara …._

_(_nota de la autora:para saber que le compro kenshin a kaoru no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo)

7


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo final IV El festival de primavera

Ha pasado una semana

La celebración del festival seria esa misma noche, en el dojo kamiya Kaoru estaba caminando de un lado al otro pensando como sostener la mentira de su acompañante falso.

En eso tocan a la puerta, como kenshin no estaba ella misma abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa era Misao de la cual se había hecho muy amiga desde la pelea con shishio en kyoto.

Si se analiza las dos chicas son bastante similares .Primero, son mujeres jóvenes que tienen habilidades poco comunes entre las féminas, una es una kendoka y la otra es una ninja. Segundó, las dos están perdidamente enamoradas de guerreros que son muy reservados y poco manifiestan sus verdaderos sentimientos Aoshi Shinomori un ninja jefe de los oniwabanshu y Himura Kenshin, un ex destajador conocido a finales de la era Tokugawa como Battusai

Kaoru olvido por completo que Misao le había comunicado por carta que pasaría una temporada en Tokio y que pensaba pasar por la casa de la Pelinegra. Al ver la cara de asombro de Kaoru Misao después de saludarla le pregunto

Misao:"¿Por qué_ te vez tan sorprendida de verme? ¿es que no te llego mi carta diciéndote que vendría?_

_Kaoru: disculpa Misao olvide completamente que venias a visitarme. Es que como tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza …. Pero de cierto modo que bueno que estas aquí, así tengo una amiga con la que puedo hablar sinceramente y encontrar una solución al problema que yo misma he creado con mis mentiras"_

La joven kendoka le conto a la ninja con lujo de detalles lo del festival, lo del acoso de la Dra. Kitsune lo que la obligo a mentir diciendo que tenía pareja para el festival aunque era mentira. Y que dicha pareja era un ex estudiante de su dojo llamado Makoto Hyuga. Además para empeorarlo todo Kenshin y Megumi irían juntos al festival de primavera así que se darían cuenta que lo del acompañante era una burda farsa

Después de escuchar atentamente el relato de su amiga Misao le propuso:

Misao: _arréglate, ve al festival yo te acompaño y si nos encontramos con Himura con Megumi y te preguntan por tu quien se suponía que sería tu pareja les dices que se enfermó terriblemente .¿qué te parece mi idea? _

_Kaoru: me gusta es una buena solución, pero me ayudas a arreglarme ¿si?_

_Misao: manos a la obra _

Misao entro al cuarto de Kaoru y allí esta le mostro el kimono que pensaba usar. Un hermoso kimono blanco con flores violetas bordadas a mano y un obi purpura.

Al verlo la ninja le sugirió que en vez de hacerse en el cabello la clásica cola alta que siempre usa, cambiara radicalmente su look peinando su pelo en un moño dejando dos flequillos en el frente y para complementar una peineta con la forma de una flor de color blanco.

Por su parte kenshin, inmediatamente que llego al dojo entro a su habitación y se dispuso a usar la ropa nueva que había comprado para la ocasión especial, esa noche en el festival de primavera.

Como quería lucir diferente a como siempre se ve, se hizo una cola alta en el cabello (nota de la autora: se veían más sus hermosos y sensuales ojos violetas, con el perdón de Kaoru-dono )

Al terminar de arreglarse Kaoru salió de su cuarto luciendo realmente hermosa tanto que hasta yahico CHAN le dijo

Yahico CHAN: "_busu sensei te ves muy linda casi ni te reconozco ¿vas a asistir al festival con kenshin? Porque se vistieron de los mismos colores. Mira viene detrás de ti" _

La kendoka quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver a cierto ex vagabundo luciendo muy elegante y sexy con la ayuda de la ropa nueva que usaba (nota de la autora: no es que antes no fuera lindo, pero siempre usando la misma vieja hakama blanca y un remendado gi rojo, todos los días hacia que parte de su encanto estuviera oculto) .Hasta se le escapo un suspiro al verlo, pero luego recordó que Megumi iría al festival con él, entonces seguramente se arregló así por ella.

El pelirrojo al observar a la joven kendoka se le subieron los colores al rostro y tartamudeando dijo

Kenshin: "_se ve us ted mu lin lin lin da Kaoru dono_"

Kaoru: "_tu te estas muy elegante ¿compraste ropa nueva_?"

Kenshin: "_si gracias por notarlo_"

Kaoru: "Espero que Megumi piense como yo al verte".

Un poco extrañado kenshin pregunto

Kenshin: _"¿Megumi? ¿y porque ella debería estar complacida por mi aspecto?"_

Kaoru:_ "bueno al ser pareja y asistir juntos a un evento siempre es agradable que tu acompañante se vea bien" _

_Kenshin: "pero yo no acompañare a Megumi dono"_

Kaoru no pudo evitar que se notara como respiraba más aliviada y la tristeza desaparecía de su rostro.

Por su parte, el espadachín asumió que Kaoru se había puesto tanto esmero en su arreglo porque quería impactar al chico que la acompañaría al evento y ese pensamiento que se sintiera un poco celoso.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una jovencita delgada, de cabello negro, salía de la habitación de Kaoru llevando puesto un kimono rosado con un delicado bordado de estrellas plateadas y un obi blanco .Esta chica no era otra que Misao la cual dirigiéndose a kenshin dijo:

Misao: "_Himura ¿Cómo estás? Te vez muy elegante"_

_Kenshin: "yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar Misao dono, usted también se ve muy bien _

La joven ninja le recordó a Kaoru que debería salir pronto al festival para llegar puntuales y mirando a Himura dijo:

Misao: "_NO ES BUENO QUE HAGAS A ESPERAR AL CHICO QUE ME CONTASTE POR CARTA INSISTIO MUCHO PARA QUE FUERAS CON EL"_

Y para echar más sal en la herida, continuo diciendo 

_Misao: "YO SOLO VOY CONTIGO PARA EVITAR MURMURACIONES Y QUE EL CHICO NO CREA QUE ERS UNA MUJER FACIL "_

Kenshin pensó en ese momento que si ese chico tocaba un solo cabello de su querida Kaoru dono, rompería su promesa de no matar a nadie más en su vida. 

La kendoka seguirle el juego a Misao diciendo:

Kaoru:_ "es verdad Makoto san me rogo mucho para que accediera a esta salida, pero le puse como condición que iría con una amiga muy querida. Él con tal de que aceptara tuvo que acceder a mi petición jajajajaaja. ¡Los sacrificios que están dispuestos a hacer ALGUNOS HOMBRES cuando están realmente interesados en una mujer! _Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a kenshin.

Las dos chicas se fueron del dojo rumbo al festival, pero cuando estuvieron alejadas de la casa unas cuantas cuadras y verificaron que nadie las había seguido, en tono de reclamo Kaoru le dijo a Misao

Kaoru: _¿Por qué le dijiste esa mentira? Se suponía que si preguntaban por, Makoto Hyuga, mi supuesto acompañante, solo se comunicaría que por una repentina enfermedad no pudo ser mi pareja esta noche"_

_Misao: "Kaoru, Himura te ama de eso estoy segura, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo nunca te lo ha manifestado abiertamente. Mi idea es que provocándole celos finalmente se decida". _

_Kaoru: "pero ¿de donde sacaremos a un Makoto Hyuga perdidamente enamorado de mí?"_

_Misao: "la idea inicial de decir que de forma súbita sufrió una enfermedad que le impide verte esta noche se mantiene." _

Mientras las dos amigas planificaban como hacer que todos pensaran que Kaoru tenía un pretendiente muy interesado en ella, en el dojo kamiya antes de pasar por el Akabeko Yahiko comento:

Yahiko: "_la fea tiene un pretendiente, realmente ese tipo no debe saber del carácter tan fuerte que puede tener Kaoru detrás de su aparente dulzura. Bueno ese no es mi problema, Adiós kenshin"._

El pelirrojo estaba en estado de shock, realmente sintió que esa noche perdería a la mujer más importante de su vida por culpa de sus estúpidos miedos y falta de coraje. Por ende salió corriendo de dojo kamiya, en dirección al festival de primavera, con la firme intención de hablar con Kaoru y declarársele. Aunque ya fuera tarde, y ella ya se hubiera decidido por el otro chico. Si fuera asi el se despediría de ella y volvería a su antigua vida de vagabundo. No soportaría la idea de ver a la mujer que reconocía que amaba con locura, en los brazos de otro hombre.

En el festival kenshin se encontró a la Dra. Kitsune en compañía de Sano muy acaramelados.

Kenshin:_ "Buenas noches Megumi dono, Sanosuke"_

_Sanosuke y Megumi: buenas noches ken _

_Kenshin: ¿de casualidad han visto a Kaoru dono y Misao dono por aquí?_

_Sanosuke: ¿Jou chan y Misao? Las dos se fueron hacia la caseta donde venden fuegos artificiales. Esta hasta el final de este corredor. Creo que ahora tienes competencia porque Kaoru se arregló muy bonita y seguro tiene una cita"._

_Kenshin: "Gracias por la información, que los dos disfruten la noche"_

Frente a la caseta donde sano le dijo a Kenshin que Kaoru se encontraba finalmente vio a Kaoru en compañía de Misao pero no veía al supuesto pretendiente de Kaoru. Antes de que kenshin preguntara alguna cosa la ninja se adelanto en decir:

_Misao: "Hola Himura, es una pena lo que sucedió con la pareja de Kaoru .Se enfermó repentinamente, y es una afección muy contagiosa, no puede recibir visitas, está en cuarentena .Pero fue muy lindo de mandar esta carta explicándolo todo y este bello ramo de rosas amarillas (nota de la autora:_ siendo Misao una ninja falsificar una carta común era juego de niños para ella_)_

Kenshin se sintió un poco aliviado con la noticia

Kenshin:_ "Misao dono necesito hablar con Kaoru dono a solas"_

_Con los ojos Kaoru le pidió a Misao que obedeciera al pelirrojo, ella así lo hizo y al estar solos en un lugar más tranquilo, el ex vagabundo empezó _

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono usted para mi ha sido mi hogar, lo más importante en mi vida que debo proteger, quien me anima a seguir adelante, quien más se preocupa por mi. _

_Pero desde hace algunas semanas esto ha cambiado ya no puedo verla como alguien que debo proteger y cuidar, ahora la veo como a una mujer que quiero amar, no como una hermana o una amiga. Lamentablemente, creo que mi declaración de amor hacia usted llega demasiado tarde, porque usted ya tiene otro pretendiente. Pero Kaoru recuerda que te amo como no creo que nadie pueda llegar a amarte y si no te lo dije antes, fue por miedo a que mi pasado te afectara"._

_Kaoru: "casi desde que nos conocimos tenia la esperanza de que me dijeras esto, porque yo también te amo."_

_Kenshin: siendo así Kaoru ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Dijo esto sacando de su gi una cajita negra con un bello anillo de compromiso. La respuesta de Kaoru fue un inexperto beso que la kendoka le dio al pelirrojo en los labios, que fue tomado como una respuesta positiva a la pregunta.

Producto de la emoción el ex vagabundo tomo a su prometida en sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, y la levanto del suelo dando vueltas. Desde la distancia una curiosa jovencita vestida con un kimono rosado espiaba a la nueva parejita, deseado que le ocurriera lo mismo con su querido señor Aoshi.

Fin

Nota de la autora: hay demasiados sentimientos no explicados en este anime. Por esa razón, los fanáticos de la serie muchas veces creamos historias en base a lo que las acciones o gestos que los personajes reflejan.

Un ejemplo claro es el abrazo que le da kenshin a Kaoru cuando decide ir a pelear a kyoto (cap31). Aunque solo se despide de ella, en ningún momento expresa con palabras lo que siente al dejarla. Entonces los fanáticos de la serie suponemos que debe sentir algo importante por ella al menos yo lo hice

8


End file.
